Beautifully Broken
by geekissuper
Summary: Previously titled: 'Currently Untitled' & 'Beautifully Broken: Part I'. KaiHilary. HC. Soon to be multichaptered. Hilary was still in a state of awed disbelief. She didn’t want anyone to see her cry and yet Kai did… And she didn’t care.
1. Chapter I

**Beautifully Broken;**  
_a Kai/Hilary love story written by geekissexy_

* * *

**Author's Note;**

As the summary states, this fic was perviously titled Currently Untitled and Beautifully Broken: Part One. I have decided to compoud all the 'parts' into one fic for my own sanity, thus the title of simply Beautifully Broken.

Apologies for the melodrama and the OOCness.

* * *

**Disclaimer;**

I – _geekissexy _– in no way, shape or form hold any rights to Beyblade its characters, storyline, merchandise or anything else affiliated with the world of battling spinning tops originally created by Takao Aoki, then appropriated by various directors. I do not gain any money by taking the existing characters out of context and throwing them into my own storylines to explore the various aspects of my favourite characters of Kai Hiwatari, Bryan Kuznetov and Rei Kon– and nor do I believe that my work is anywhere close to the standards of the almighty Beyblade Canon. I thank the holders of the rights to Beybalde for allowing us fans to exercise our creativity with their characters.

* * *

**Chapter I**

'No one can see me cry!' Hilary thought desperately as she ran down the corridors of Bakuten High, as tears were welling up in her eyes. It was too early for class, but she came early anyway. Anywhere would've been better that the tension back home. Her father gave her until 4pm that afternoon to leave for good. She held the tears in painfully. 'Not now,' she thought, 'Not until I get to the roof.' She ran up the final flight of stairs, taking two steps at a time, then slammed the door behind her. Her body crumpled against the door and finally allowed her tears to flow.

She cursed her father. Her mother – and herself. She screamed and cursed, then screamed some more for good measure until her throat was dry and her voice was hoarse. Her voice cracked as her tears intensified – coming out in loud, desperate sobs.

A teen boy watched in stunned silence as the tough brunette he thought he knew sat there crying her eyes out and cursing her existence. He never knew that she was like this. He didn't know whether to get up – or to stay put. He knew if he were in her position, he'd hate for others to come up to him, especially at a time where he was so… unstable. But then again, she wasn't him. But then – she went up to the roof, not necessarily a place where one would go to socialise.

Sighing, he got up from the ledge he was seated on and approached her cautiously; afraid that she might snap.

"Hilary?" he asked quietly and gently, as he crouched down to her level. The brunette looked up slowly, her tear streaked face glistening in the weak rays of the morning.

Tears hazed her sight, blurring the face of the boy that was crouching down before her. She knew that voice from somewhere. That cool, calm and collected voice was so familiar. Her head was pounding from her screams.

"Hilary? Are you alright?" the boy asked, concerned.

Hilary was still light headed. There was something incredibly familiar about that voice. Something so familiar – but at the same time, something so different.

He pulled a white handkerchief out of his pocket, and gently wiped away her tears. He didn't care anymore – she needed someone. He just hoped that he'd be good enough to be that someone. He didn't care about the callous mask he tried to pull off every waking moment, being shattered by this one gesture.

Hilary was startled by this tender gesture. Without even knowing who he was, she flung her arms around him and cried again, her tears soaking his shirt.

He pulled her close to his body and let her weep. He knew that that was what she needed. He slowly rubbed her back, gently whispering reassuring words in her ear as she continued to sob.

"It's my father," she choked out, surprised that she was able to form the words, "He kicked me out."

He continued to rub her back gently, comforting her in her time of need. His lips twitched as the fruity scent of her hair reached his nostrils. He loved that scent on her. It was always so… revitalizing. Whenever he found himself in a horrible disposition, all it took was just the slightest trace of her fruity scent to silence the storm in his mind. He shook his head gently, remembering the context of the hug – 'She would've turned to anyone,' he thought furiously to himself, 'This means nothing to her.'

"I don't know what to do," she whispered between sobs.

Hilary took a deep breath. She could smell the sweet, earthy scent that she was familiar with. She couldn't quite place her finger on who it was – but she knew it was someone she liked and trusted. Her tears started to slow down.

"I have nowhere to go."

His mind slowly processed what she was saying, trying to help her find a place to go. '… She could stay at my place,' he mused. He wrapped his arms around her tenderly, carefully ensuring that it was only one of comfort. He wasn't going to try to make a move on her in this fragile state. It wasn't right – and he knew that if the only time he could make a move on her was when she was this fragile… this vulnerable – then he certainly wasn't ready to love her as he had wanted to for a long time.

"Hilary," he said quietly, "You can stay with me for however long you want."

The brunette was startled – she could name her saviour now. Now that her head was cleared a bit, and her tears had subsided, she could finally recognise the person who comforted her. She looked up slowly, catching a glimpse of gauntlets on pale, muscular arms; a crisp, white scarf that fluttered in the wind; the blue shark fin tattoos that graced his cheeks – and the unmistakable, two toned hair. She gasped – Kai just saw her cry.

'I love you Hilary,' Kai said inwardly as her soft brown eyes met his own scarlet ones. His eyes expressed everything he tried to hide.

'I love you,' she thought, gazing into his deep scarlet pools, which conveyed something different from the norm, 'Kai.'

His arms enveloped her small figure and drew her to his warmth.

"Whatever happens," he whispered, "I'll protect you."

Hilary was still in a state of awed disbelief. She didn't want anyone to see her cry – and yet Kai did… And she didn't care.

* * *


	2. Chapter II

**Beautifully Broken;**  
_a Kai/Hilary love story written by geekissexy_

* * *

**Author's Note; **

As my HSC exams (University Admissions) are drawing nearer– tomorrow October 17, 2008 to be exact– I find myself increasingly more unproductive than usual. I came up with this while I was _supposed_ to be studying for my first English Paper.

Is it any good? You decide. I'm not sure if this is where I wanted the story to continue from, so please– tell me if it works or if it doesn't. I _need_ to finish a fanfic to maintain my sanity– I have just realised that I have _never_ finished a story, even stories for assessments. I will repost a polished and completed version of this chapter after my final exam– Physics, November 4, 2008_._

_Update: October 18, 2008_

Well, I am not known for my ability to stay focused and to prioritise. On the bus ride to school before the exam I decided that I simply had to include the scene at the end– so all thoughts of cramming went out the window. That wasn't the best idea I've ever had, but I can't change it now.

Note to self: actually study for the next exams.

Oh thank you to everyone who left reviews.

* * *

**Disclaimer;**

I – _geekissexy _– in no way, shape or form hold any rights to Beyblade its characters, storyline, merchandise or anything else affiliated with the world of battling spinning tops originally created by Takao Aoki, then appropriated by various directors. I do not gain any money by taking the existing characters out of context and throwing them into my own storylines to explore the various aspects of my favourite characters of Kai Hiwatari, Bryan Kuznetov and Rei Kon– and nor do I believe that my work is anywhere close to the standards of the almighty Beyblade Canon. I thank the holders of the rights to Beybalde for allowing us fans to exercise our creativity with their characters.

* * *

**Chapter II**

Another hour passed and still, her tears fell. He could hear her muffled sobs and muttered curses through the walls of his room in the mansion that he reluctantly called home. It was full of memories: memories that made him sad, ones that made him smile – and haunting memories that violently hauled him from slumber every night and left him fearing to close his eyes once more. They were memories that linked him to the manor, making him want to leave and stay at the same time. Ghosts from his past that made want to forget and remember all at once.

'What did her father do to break her like this?' he thought forlornly, as he slowly swirled the milky contents of his coffee mug. His heart told him he had to comfort her – but he knew this was how it had to be. She needed to calm down a bit first. He knew she'd be reluctant to share anything at this stage. So he gave her space. Space to clear her head, and time to think and reflect.

- - -

She was surprised that her saviour was Kai. After all, he never did seem to care about her – or anyone for that matter. She played with the sheets of the bed where she had spent the past hour or so sobbing and wondered why exactly he had done what he had done.

She also pondered why she didn't care that the Russian witnessed her moment of desperation. When she left home that morning she was determined not to let anyone know that she was now homeless, and now Kai knew.

Her tears stopped flowing as her mind wandered back to the moment she realised that it was Kai's shirt she was drenching with tears. She enjoyed the feel of his arms around her, and was comforted by his voice. She reveled in the memory of the rooftop for a little while longer until she realised that she had yet to thank Kai. She slowly got up from his bed and padded out the door.

In the hallways she looked around in awe of the beautiful architecture, furniture and art that basically oozed wealth and class. She couldn't believe that she had not noticed it on the way in. When she was over the asthetically pleasing designs of the mansion, she realised that she had no idea where she was (except for the fact she was in the hallway outside a room in Kai's Manor), where Kai was, and how she could get from her current location to the Russian's.

"Kai?" she called out hesitantly as she wandered down the hall.

"Hilary?" Kai called in response, stepping outside of a room relatively close to the one she was in.

"Kai!" she yelled as she ran up to him and hugged him tight, "You must think I'm a total bitch."

He looked down at the brunette in surprise, "What for?"

"For not saying thankyou for what you did on the roof," she mumbled into his chest, "And for letting me stay here."

He stroked her back gently as he answered, "I'd be a downright bastard if I didn't." She smiled faintly and kept her arms wrapped firmly around him, contemplating what he had meant by that comment.

Kai let the hug continue as he bagan to wonder how in the world someone could be heartless enough to throw the fragile, sweet girl in his arms out of their home.

- - -

Sitting at the long marble breakfast bar, Hilary's tastebuds watered at the scent of the 'surprise' Kai had in store for her. He had ensured that she was well away from the stove where he was preparing the treat – and she was getting increasingly curious about what he was preparing.

"Be patient Hilary," he said as he whisked something on the stove slowly, noticing that she was inching off her seat, "Trust me – the wait will be worth it."

She sighed and continued to watch as the boy before her continued his culinary ministrations – taking in another deep breath, she managed to recognise once the the scents.

"Chocolate?"

Kai simply nodded and began to move adeptly around the kitchen, locating plates and cutlery.

"Look away Hilary."

She complied reluctantly, attempting to sneak a peek – only to meet his a mock-fierce amethyst glare. A minute later the beautiful smell of pancakes and chocolate wafted lazily towards her, and she couldn't look away any longer. She opened one eye slightly and was greeted by the sight of a stack of pancakes drizzled with both milk chocolate and white chocolate sauce; garnished with juicy, plump strawberries dusted with icing sugar.

"Eat up," he whispered, his voice sounding ever so alluring to her ears as he handed her a knife and fork, "Tea? Coffee? Cocoa? Juice?"

"Orange juice please," she answered before cutting into the impromptu edible masterpiece infront of her. As her knife sliced through the stack, the chocolate chips in the pancakes oozed out deliciously and the cream and strawberries between each layer melted into the slice just right. Inside her mouth, the flavours combined perfectly and she couldn't help but let out a soft moan.

He smirked when the sound reached his ears as he set down her glass of orange juice and began to dig into his own from where he was standing, opposite her with a steaming cup of black coffee at his side.

"Do you like it?" he asked with a cheeky grin – he knew it would have had that very effect on her.

"That's an understantement," she breathed before engulfing a plump strawberry, the juice spilling out of one corner of her mouth.

Kai was aware that he should begin asking about her problem soon, but the bliss that was plainly written on her face made him think otherwise. 'Let's allow her to have this moment of escape,' he mused – thinking that the sight before him was simply too good to pass up.

Their second breakfasts settled into their stomachs, and Kai could have sworn that Hilary had mewled as she delicately devoured the final morsel of the chocoalte and strawberry masterpiece.

"That was delicious Kai!" she praised softly, allowing the taste to linger in her mouth longer.

As she spoke, he noticed a small crumb stray to the corner of her lip. He fought the urge to brush it away in vain. He slowly reached out to caress her jawline with his fingers as he flicked it out with his thumb. His fingers felt a small jolt upon contact, and he mentally admonished himeself for taking such pleasure in the action. Staring into her baffled eyes, he pulled away.

"Now, if you're ready – I think that its about time that you explained something of this small predicament of yours."

* * *


	3. Chapter III

**Beautifully Broken;**  
_a Kai/Hilary love story written by geekissexy_

* * *

**Author's Note; **

Procrastination strikes again – this time while trying to prepare a response for a King Lear essay that will definitely be in tomorrow's exam. Don't get me wrong – I love Shakespeare – I just have a severe phobia of writing a thesis on it. What a predicament I have – and I am not having much luck with the other two topics:a comparison of Emma & Clueless – as well as something about Truth. Well – that's it for my ramblings today, I'm feeling quite guilty that I've wasted so much time procrastinating.

Thanks for the reviews for the previous chapter by the way – they were appreciated greatly. I hope you all enjoyed the cute crepe scene that I added yesterday (October 18, 2008) as a little spoof – because I sure enjoyed writing it.

* * *

**Disclaimer;**

I – _geekissexy _– in no way, shape or form hold any rights to Beyblade its characters, storyline, merchandise or anything else affiliated with the world of battling spinning tops originally created by Takao Aoki, then appropriated by various directors. I do not gain any money by taking the existing characters out of context and throwing them into my own storylines to explore the various aspects of my favourite characters of Kai Hiwatari, Bryan Kuznetov and Rei Kon– and nor do I believe that my work is anywhere close to the standards of the almighty Beyblade Canon. I thank the holders of the rights to Beybalde for allowing us fans to exercise our creativity with their characters.

* * *

**Chapter III**

"Hilary honey?" her father called as her woke her up in the dim hours of the morning. His daughter stirred in her sleep, murmuring something barely coherent regarding a pony.

"Hilary?" he spoke again, this time gently prodding her arm. She groaned as she turned to face him, her eyes still heavy with sleep barely managing to make out his grey brown hair.

"Dad! The sun's barely up," she drawled, pulling her sheets over her eyes.

"It's important Hilary."

She threw her covers off her eyes and shook her head fiercely to wake herself up.

"Tonight, a client is coming by to discuss some matters regarding his trial in a few days. You need to be extra nice to him – he's paying me quite a large sum to represent him."

Hilary shot her father a puzzled look – she _never_ got in the way of him and his clients, and she was _always_ nice to them. What made this one any different?

"… Hilary. My client is Boris," he explained, waiting for the explosion he knew was going to come.

"You're letting that _murderer_ into _our_ house! What kind of father are you?" she exclaimed vehemently, "Oh but wait – this isn't the _first_ one you've represented."

"Hilary! You know that I have no choice. _They _come to _me_ – not the other way around!"

"You still have the choice of whether or not to accept the damn case!"

"It's by accepting these cases that I can keep a roof over your head, afford to send you to a good school, feed you and give you everything that you want!" he father growled louder than he intended, clearly not expecting such a response from her.

"I don't want_ everything_!" Hilary screamed, tears forming in her eyes. After a moment she gasped, knowing that that was not the best response.

"Well then, now that I know you don't _appreciate_ it, its best if I give you _nothing_," he replied curtly, "By the time I'm home today – there better not be _any_ trace you left under this roof!"

Hilary stuttered, knowing not to go on – but feeling that she had to. Her father rarely got mad – and threats bursting from his lips were even rarer. He had meant it.

"Whalen? Hilary?" her mother's soft voice sounded from the doorway, she could feel the rage and tension in the room, "What's going on?"

"Hilary has just decided that she was going to move out, effective as of this afternoon," her father answered coolly as he left the room.

Her mother simply gazed between the two – clearly torn. With an apologetic glance at her broken daughter, she followed her husband to ensure that he didn't do anymore harm.

- - -

Kai clenched his right fist so hard that his veins were evident though his alabaster skin – her father had thrown her out for speaking out about a client – and _Boris_ at that? She continued her explanation, describing the pain she felt as she watched her mother walk off wordlessly – all while he traced soothing circles on her back with his left hand.

Hilary had kept quiet since their second breakfast – all while they lazed about in his living room keeping to themselves. He knew she would talk when she was good and ready – and this was it.

It wasn't just that Boris was responsible for what he could only describe as his terrifying past that made her father's reasoning abhorrent – nor was it that the same man had proven how weak he was to the temptation of power years afterwards, when he was a '_better_ and _stronger_ Kai' in his own mind – but the very fact that Boris was responsible for the hostile, yet quiet, take over of the BBA made it so. The BBA was his god-send at one time; the providing something stable and reliable in his disarrayed life. It was simply a matter of principle – Boris continually tried to throw his life into disorder each time they crossed paths… And he was threatening to do so again.

He allowed her tears to stain his uniform and figured that the possibility of going to school was very slim – an outcome he welcomed wholeheartedly, not only for the small brunette in his arms – but also himself. There was absolutely no way he would be able to withstand those six hours of _falsifying_ normalcy when he was cursing Boris and everything he stood for.

"When you're ready, I'll take you home so you can get your things," Kai whispered reassuringly, "I won't leave you."

- - -

"Whalen, what was that all about?" his wife asked, her bright brown eyes conveying all her confusion and fear. She had caught up to him in the garage where, he was already beginning to polish his car – something he did when he was stressed.

"She's going to hate me," he said quietly, his voice cracking as he continued to polish the already shiny surface, "But I can't possibly bear the thought of her getting caught up in this mess if I lose the case. He's a powerful man… Please forgive me for not telling you to go as well – but I'm a weak man who needs the support and company of his wife."

She remained stationary as his words sank in, her heart almost breaking as she felt his pain.

"I wouldn't leave even if you made me," she whispered, flinging herself onto her husband in a graceful embrace – relieved that her only child would be safe from the dangerous underground world that her husband had unluckily been thrown into.

* * *


End file.
